Good and Broken
by Cassidy Rosee
Summary: Alyson was a sixteen year old girl,she was happy.She had everything,a boyfriend that she "loved".Until one day that changed her life for the worst.Then came a boy named Micheal,who turned Aly's world around and made her believe again.


Good and Broken.

Hi my name is Alyson Lozon, I'm sixteen years old and I'm a rape victim._ Rape victim. I'm a rape victim. _I was broken into a million pieces. No one understands. They all say the same thing; "It's going to be okay." When the truth was, I wasn't going to be okay. I was raped by my physco ex-boyfriend. He did it out of hurt and revenge. Because I broke up with him. I remember everything from start to finish.

"_Tyler can you come over?" I asked him. _

"_Yeah sure baby, be their in five._" _I cringed at him calling me baby._

_I heard a soft knock at the door._

"_Come in." I saw him walk in, he gave me a hug and quick kiss. I could feel his lips on mine... _

"_Hey babe, what do you need to talk about?" he asked. _

"_About us.." He stiffed at the word "us". _

"_I just think we should be friends. I don't think of you the same way.. It's not-"_

"_You it's me? Good line." _

"_Ty. Things have changed between us.." _

"_You mean, YOUR feelings have changed." he spoke louder when he said you._

_I nodded. "I'm sorry.. But we can still be friends."_

"_No we can't." he had a devious look in his green eyes._

"_Why?"_

"_Because of what I'm about to do, you hurt me so Ima hurt you." he said._

"_What do you mean?" I had no idea what I was really getting into.._

_He started to rub my thigh and got close to my private. _

"_Stop it Tyler!" I yelled, he ignored me and began to kiss my lips harder and harder. _

"_Let me go!" I screamed._

"_No." he tightened his grip on my arms, pinning me to the bed. I tried kicking him, but instead he grabbed my leg and twisted it around until you heard the crack of my shin snap. I screamed out in pain and sorrow. He placed his hands up my shirt, unclasping my bra_. _I was squirming around trying to break away from his grip while screaming so loud it could break a mirror. _

"_No one's going to help you, Aly-cat. So just enjoy this.. Say good bye to your v-card." he laughed at my tears and helpless screams. While ripping my dark blue skinny jeans off my slender legs. _

"_T-tyler, P-please S-stop." he slapped me in the cheek. _

"_Shut up you whore!" I felt the tears explode from eyelids. I tired and tired. I screamed louder and louder. He pushed into me, not even caring. I screamed even more. He slowly got off of me, and kicked me in the ribs like a soccer player would kick the ball. Then punched my face one last time, _

"_I said shut up." He chuckled at my pain. He put his clothes on and left my room, leaving me there to suffer.. Not even phasing him what he had done to me. _

I cry sitting in this four white walled room, thinking about it everyday. Wondering when the pain will every escape. I hold my ribs that he shattered into pieces. Crying tears full of sorrow where he raped me. That night, my mother found me, I ended up having a broken rib cage, broken nose, broken leg and a broken heart. I ask myself the same questions everyday; "Was I even meant to be alive?" "Why me?" "Is he still out there?" He scarred me for life, he changed my whole out look in life. I don't trust any boy, not even my brother. I always

wonder if I never broke up with him, would I be in this position I am in now. I could never figure out the answer no matter how hard I thought. He just seemed so sweet.. And loving. His green eyes that twinkled when he laughed, he treated me like I was a princess.. What happened to him? Was he always like this and I just never noticed? My best friend.. Alexis.. She warned me. I should have listened she knew there was something bad about him. I should have tried harder. I should have done something to get away from him.. But I didn't and now I'm a rape victim. It doesn't help that I have no support what so ever. My parents are divorced, my mom works all day and night at the hospital. I'm basically left alone in this house pacing back and forth scared half to death. My life is a nightmare that I wish I could wake up from. I have _no one. _

I heard someone burst through my door.. My heart was racing. Is it him? It can't be. No. No. Help me.


End file.
